Dawn on the Horizon
by SaucyLittleVampire
Summary: Post Eclipse. My version of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's mouth twitched as he watched me out of the corner of his eye. Normally, I would have been angry with him for making fun of me, but right now I had more pressing issues on my mind. I stared aimlessly out the window, not focusing on anything in particular, trying to think of how I was going to tell my father that I was getting married. I had no idea how to start, what to say. I tried not to picture his reaction in my head, afraid that the image would drain what little courage I had left in me. My thoughts were so jumbled that if Edward _had_ been able to read my mind, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to follow anything coherent. Even _I_ didn't know what I was thinking. I was so focused on trying to untangle the mess in my mind that I didn't realize we had reached the house and Edward had cut the engine.

"Bella…" I barely heard him; my name came out as little more than a whisper. I turned to see his face closer than I expected. His liquid topaz eyes were warm and affectionate and I couldn't have stopped myself from falling into them even if I'd wanted to. He lightly kissed me on the lips and it took my breath away. It was the kind of kiss that most people wouldn't think much of; it was simple and soft, but it was full of more passion than any other kiss I'd ever had with Edward and it gave me the courage that I needed.

He smiled and it melted his already molten eyes. Before I could blink, he was outside my door and reaching for my hand. He gave it a light squeeze and led me to the front door and, quite possibly, my doom.

The police cruiser wasn't in the driveway, but I knew I had little time before Charlie came home. I decided to make spaghetti for dinner. It was quick and easy, plus I was tired of eating fish. If it was going to be my last meal, it might as well be a good one. I started cooking and the work kept my hands and, for once, my mind busy.

Edward still had yet to say a word. He had only spoken, more accurately breathed, my name a few minutes early in the car since we left the meadow. I would occasionally dart a glance his way, looking for the face that would betray his thoughts, but I never saw anything but pure joy and love there. He sat at the table, away from me, and I yearned for him to come stand behind me and breathe into my hair, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Just as I opened my mouth to ask him why he was so quiet, the slam of the cruiser door shattered the silence. I placed the plates of spaghetti on the table and sat down with Edward as Charlie walked into the door.

"Bella!" he roared joyfully. Then, "Mmm, spaghetti!" He came into the kitchen with an enormous grin on his face, but his eyes tightened the tiniest bit at the sight of Edward. "How was your day?" Charlie asked as he tucked his napkin under his chin and dug in. He hummed appreciatively and looked up to for the answer to his question.

My eyes darted to Edward's face. His smile widened and he took my hand. I smiled reflexively; his touch always calmed me. I sighed a deep but reassuring sigh and turned to Charlie.

"Dad, Edward asked me to marry him." I braced myself for the wrath that would ensue. The images I had blocked earlier in the car sprang to the front of my mind: he was yelling, throwing dishes, overturning the table, stomping around. I clamped my eyes shut and hoped that no tears would fall. However, my fears were completely unnecessary.

"Congratulations, honey. You must be happy." His voice was tight, but not upset. His eyes were looking down at his plate, and I was thankful for that. My mouth had fallen open, my eyes were huge, and my hand was gripping Edward's so hard, my knuckles were whiter than his skin.

"What?!" I managed to gasp out. "You're not mad?" Edward still hadn't said anything. He simply sat there rubbing circles on the back of my hand, not taking his eyes off of me.

Charlie got up from the table and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned so his back was to us and heaved a great sigh. I looked questioningly at Edward, but he just continued to smile at me. I looked back at Charlie as he turned to face us.

"No. I'm not mad. I want you to be happy Bella, and I can see that he makes you happy. And I can't deny that he's good to you," he said. "The fact that he asked me for your hand proves that he's respectable and chivalrous, and…I know that he's right for you." I had been shocked before, but this time I nearly fell out of my seat. Charlie wasn't good with emotions; it was something I inherited from him. For him to put his feelings into so many words, in front of Edward no less, was reason enough to put me over the edge. In fact, I was so focused on what Charlie was saying that I didn't realize Edward had released my hand, got up from the table and left.

"So, you're okay with it? I can marry him?" It felt silly asking permission. I was an adult after all. But I still couldn't believe how well he was taking this. Things had gone much easier than I expected.

"I'm not okay with it, but I will be. I just want you to be happy, Bells." He pulled me into a tight hug, and then went to watch the game. I just stood there stunned until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

I turned to him. "Why did you leave?"

"You two needed to talk things out on your own. Charlie had already given permission, but I was still worried that he might tell you otherwise," he explained. His eyes were still worried; I hadn't answered his question.

Dawning washed over me. So _that's _why Charlie had taken it so well. He already knew. Fury flared inside of me unexpectedly.

"You asked him for my hand?! How long ago? You could have made my life a living hell!" I lost steam quickly and was now genuinely curious why he had asked my father for his approval.

"Bella, did you honestly think that I wouldn't? If I'm going to take you away from him forever, he should at least have the opportunity to give his blessing. I told you I wanted to do this properly."

Of course. Chivalrous Edward always played by the rules. Much to my surprise, I realized that I was happy that he asked Charlie for my hand in marriage. A smile spread across my face and I stepped forward to be encircled in his arms.

"Did you tell Renee?" I asked, pulling away from him. That was the one conversation I dreaded more than Charlie's, and if she had been prepped it might not be so bad either.

"No, I thought that should be something you do on your own," he said.

"Alright," I sighed. "Hand me the phone." He gave me an encouraging hug and led me to the table to sit down.

The conversation with Renee didn't go quite as I expected either. "Hi Mom!" I exclaimed when she'd answered.

"Oh, Bella! Hi! I miss you," she said. Her voice was instantly comforting. It was a sound I had been so accustomed to, but it had lost meaning the longer I'd stayed in Forks. It was relaxing to hear it again.

"I miss you too, Mom. How have you been? How's Phil?" Those two simple questions sent her into frenzy of words; I would have quite awhile to prepare what I was going to say. I didn't pay much attention to her, I was too nervous. I mmm'd and ahhh'd in all the right places and laughed dishearteningly at some of the dippier things she had done. It was my turn all too quick though.

"So, honey. How are you? Is there a reason you called?" She was just being polite; she already knew something was up. I didn't call out of the blue to talk very often. That's what emails were for.

"Well Mom…um…well Edward…he uh…he asked me to marry him." I squeezed my eyes shut and Edward kissed the fingers he had been playing with for support.

"Well I hope you told him yes!" she exclaimed. Again, this is not the reaction I had been expecting. Renee had always warned me against marriage. "It's a huge commitment; something that will affect you for the rest of your life. Don't rush into it," she had admonished. Her and Charlie's short-lived relationship was the exact reason I shied away from it. "Bella? Hello?"

"S-s-sorry," I stuttered. "Um, yes, I told him yes."  
"Well congratulations sweetie! Make sure you phone me with all the details!"

"Okay," I said. "But Mom, why? Why aren't you upset and mad? I thought you always said marriage wasn't something to rush into. You said that it was better to wait." Though I was happy she wasn't upset, I still couldn't believe that she was taking it so well, happy about it even. Edward was still playing with my fingers. He didn't seem bothered at all by my reaction, or Renee's.

"Honey, I've seen you two. I don't understand how your relationship works, but I can tell that the love you have for each other is strong. I knew that he was going to ask you to marry him from the moment I saw him. That boy had no other intentions," she explained.

During her speech, Edward's face had slowly broken into my favorite crooked grin. I smiled, unable to stop myself. Seeing Edward happy made me happy, no matter the situation or circumstance.

"Yeah Mom, I guess you're right. Thank you. I'll call you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye!"

I quickly hung up the phone and turned to Edward. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments; there was no need for words. Unexpectedly, he crossed the room at lightning speed and embraced me in his arms. He nestled his face into my hair and squeezed his arm tight enough so I couldn't get away (not that I wanted to) but not tight enough to hurt.

"I love you," he breathed. I pulled back to look at him and he smiled down at me. "Come on," he said. "Let's go tell my family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There wasn't much to tell Edward's family. They only feared that Charlie would say no, and of course Alice already knew that he wouldn't. She was so excited, she could barely contain herself and she dashed to meet me the second we pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, Bella!" She exclaimed. "I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun, and I promise I won't go overboard, and…" A sudden look of horror crossed her face. "Oh my goodness! There's so much to do and so little time! What am I doing sitting her babbling to you?! I must get busy!" And she was gone before I could even blink, dashing off to plan some obscene detail of the wedding. I cringed at the thought, but then relaxed and laughed. Alice was hard to be upset with.

"Come on." Edward was tugging at my hand. We walked up the steps of the porch and through the front door. All of Edward's family—our family—was standing in the entryway, waiting to greet us.

Esme stepped forward first. Her round face was so full of compassion and caring, it made my heart swell. I truly loved her as if she were my own mother. "I suppose the correct sentiment would be to say 'Welcome to our family,' but you are already a part of our family. You have made my son whole, as you have made our family whole. Thank you." She embraced me in a hug and we were both crying, only she produced no tears.

Carlisle moved towards me as Esme went to hug Edward. "Bella, you are wise beyond your years. And while you will be the most accident-prone of my daughters," he winked. "You will also be the most caring. We are so happy to finally have you as part of our family." He smiled down at me and moved on to talk to Edward.

"What up, sis? It's nice to finally have you home!" I turned to see Emmett and Jasper standing a few feet from me.

I laughed. "Thanks…bro." He gave me a nudge on my arm, then walked off. Jasper gave me a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile. It was such a relief to know that they all wanted me to be a part of their family. Well…almost all of them. Once they both moved, I could see the final person of my new family.

Rosalie smiled timidly at me and stepped forward. "Congratulations, Bella. I'm so happy for you and Edward," she said.

"Thanks Rosalie," I smiled back. We were still on shaky terms, but getting better and I didn't want to push anything. Her blessing was enough. I turned then, straining to see Edward above the heads of the members of my new family.

"Looking for someone? I hope not another boyfriend. Alice will be so disappointed if she doesn't get to plan the wedding."

His velvet voice startled me and I jumped a little. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed then too and leaned back into him.

"Let's get out of here," he breathed into my ear.

We were sitting on the black leather sofa in his room. It was quiet; we didn't have much to say. Just being with each other was enough. After all of the trouble we had been through, it was nice to spend time with him and no one else.

He had pulled me onto his lap and was playing with a strand of my hair. I watched his face and felt content; there is no place I would rather be. He smiled at me when he saw me watching him and it reminded me of his earlier attitude.

"Edward," I said. My voice was scratchy. We had been sitting in silence for a while.

"Yes?" He said.

"Earlier, you were so quiet. You just kept smiling at me, but you never spoke. Not even when I told Charlie we were getting married. Why?"

Edward sighed and his delicious breath wafted over me. "I can't explain it. I was so unbearably happy that I couldn't put it into words, and it seemed pointless to clutter the moment with meaningless words," he explained. He looked at me with wary eyes, afraid that I was upset with him. Instead I laughed, surprising him.

"Is that all? Edward, sometimes you are so obtuse!" But it comforted me to know that he was happy. I know that he frequently reminded me of how much he loved me, but sometimes I doubted it. How could such a perfect, beautiful creature love such a plain, ordinary girl?

He sighed. "Come on, we better get you home. You need rest for tomorrow."  
"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow…Alice attacks."


End file.
